


七步之遥（第一卷·3）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	七步之遥（第一卷·3）

——把头发梳成大人模样——

“哟，我的小公子啊。”日近三竿，杨修急急忙忙推开门，见曹植还在床上躺着，连衣服都没换，头发乱成一团拱在被子里。

杨修在床沿坐下，轻轻推了推他：“四公子，快起来，待会儿二公子的请柬可就要到了。”

“不去。”曹植脸蒙在被子里，闷声闷气的说。

“事已至此，四公子若是不去……外头的闲言碎语——”

“那也不去。”

自家小公子的脾气都是从小让他那些哥哥们惯给出来的，少不得要多哄着些。因此杨修咬了咬牙，软声劝着：“小公子若是去，我便把那我桌上的翡翠笔架送你。”

“真的？！”曹植一个翻身坐起来，眸中闪着些激动，不过很快那光芒又暗淡了，耷拉下了脸，倦倦的又躺下，“不去。”

“那……那咱们也得找个说辞吧？”

“就说我病了。”

“昨天还活蹦乱跳的……这谁信啊？”

“那说我喝醉了。”

“大早上的就喝醉了，不太好吧。”

“小公子诶，您可别为难我了……”

“嗯……那——去玲珑阁怎么样？”

“您还真是为难我。”

杨修揉着太阳穴，他真的很想去找曹丕讨教一下哄小孩的方法。他正了正脸色，煞有其事的说，“四公子还小，不能去那种地方，再者，让丞相知道了，修担待不起。”

要是让曹操知道，主簿保不保得住倒无所谓，不把自己抽筋扒皮活吞了就不错。

曹植翻身坐起来，凑近杨修耳边，“咱们可以偷偷去，不会被爹知道。”反正偷玩这种事他和二哥小时候不知干过多少次。

不是最后也没事儿嘛。

“不行。”杨修难得的正经起来，一口回绝了他，“这玲珑阁是许都第一青楼，且不说那里香衣鬓影一掷千金，便是那达官贵胄也来往如云，倘若有些差池被人认出来可怎么好？”

杨修又在心里盘算了一下，更加坚定了自己的立场：“四公子断然不可去那等烟花之地。”

“这边还没梳起来……诶呀你把这簪子拿错了，那根金的，对对……腰带腰带……”

出身弘农杨氏的杨大公子今天也算尝了一把服侍人的滋味，他扶着腰站在一旁累的是满头大汗。

“怎么样？”曹植转过身来，顺手拿起了把折扇，“哗啦”一声抖开，遮着雪白的颈子。

杨修把他耳边的头发放下来些，恰好遮住腮边那点显嫩的婴儿肥，却又平添一股潇洒风流。用雕花金簪挽住大部分头发，余下的则随意散在脑后。配上一身白缎绣花素衣，腰间只挂一枚古玉。

眉毛有些秀气，那双眸子颜色倒浅，清润着恰似沉满了星子。

那人此时轻摇折扇，耳边几缕发丝飘起，抿嘴朝他灿灿笑着。

所谓无双公子，大抵如此吧。

真不知他日后再大些，又会出落成什么模样。

“德祖，咱们快走吧，二哥的人要是来了，想跑就难了。”曹植拉着杨修的手就要往外走。

那手软软的，干爽温和，让人舍不得放开。

“等等。”杨修停住脚步，从袖中拿出一条淡金色抹额，上面绣着云纹，“我早就想送你这个。你总是喝醉了酒又乱跑，若是着了风寒，我杨修罪过可又是不小。”

他又兀自笑了笑：“本想在你加冠那天送你，今日就戴一次，也不妨事。”

曹植见那抹额做工精细，便夺在手中，他乍一看便惊呼：“这是皇唔——”

杨修忙捂住他的嘴，心头暗想自己有一天非被这小子害惨不可。

“嘘，你叫那么大声干什么？”

“这……这是皇家的东西吧？”曹植睁大了眸子，悄声问道。

杨修却是笑的莫讳如深，低声：“仿的而已。”

曹植知道弘农杨氏四世三公，莫说是士人一大砥柱，连宫廷之内的采办也由其经手。

但把皇室之物私自佩戴，纵是仿做的，那也是掉脑袋的事儿。

因此曹植把那抹额塞回杨修手里，一挑眉，“杨德祖你想害我就明说，用不着玩阴的。”

“啧，你这小子怎么不识好歹。”杨修颇有些郁闷，“这是前朝灵帝在我出生时赏的，我一直没舍得带，怎么到你嘴里就像我要害你似的。”

“可是，先帝所赐之物，岂能像你这般随手给人？”曹植有些理亏，嘴上却不肯服软，“这般贵重的东西，你就这么给我了？”

“你戴着，比我更好看。”杨修的桃花眼潋滟着笑意，“蹲下点，我替你系上。”

曹植只比杨修矮一点儿，于是便背过身去，稍微蹲下些。

那淡金的抹额遮起碎发，更显得少年清爽，仿佛山间一股清冽甘甜的泉水，流进了他心里。

杨修指尖滑过柔顺的发丝，轻轻将抹额束紧。

他心里更有一层意思没道明，那抹额，是先帝让他大婚时佩戴的。

“好了。”

少年转过头，朝他一笑，干净而又明媚。

他心头漏了一拍。

给他又有何妨。

终生不娶便不娶。


End file.
